House of the Latins
Foundation Latins The House of the Latins was founded in the year 434 when a man named Claudius was made King of the Latins. He was considered the greatest king of all Latins. Claudius had two sons, Clovis and Antonius.Clovis was chosen as Claudius' his successor, making him the first Latin king whose son was chosen directly after his father's death. Clovis died in 477. He was succeeded by his grandson, who shared his great-grandfather's name. He was succeeded by his own son also named Claudius. He, Claudius III, celebrated in 534 that the Latins had been ruled by one family for a hundred years. When Claudius III died in 546 he was succeeded by his son, Claudius IV. He ruled for thirteen years. When he died in 559 he was succeeded by Antonius, son of Brutus. The Claudian family and the closely related Silian family quickly rose to prominent positions among the Tuscans. But when the Tuscans were destroyed in 588 they Silian family went to live among the Fírgians. Where it became one of the most influential families. Under the Firgians The Claudian family became a lesser family with every generation until in 658 when Sílianus, son of Sílius and Claudia, became King of the Firgians with the help of the Glarians. This brought the two Latin families back to power. In 704 King Sargían I of the Firgians managed to become the third High King of Anglaria. When he died in 718 he was succeeded by his brother Sírianus. He ruled for seven years and was then dethroned by Arminius II. Foundation of the House of Hoxberg After the Firgians High Kings were defeated, Bernhardus, a descendant of Antonius, decided to leave Anglaria. He moved eastward together with his family, friends and servants and founded a village he name Hoxberg within the land of King Charles I of Lippe. In 728 he gave Bernhardus the title Duke of Hoxberg. To forge a friendship between the two houses Augustus, Charles' son married Antonia, Bernhardus' sister. Foundation of the House of Firnia While Bernhardus left Anglaria, Claudius, heir of Claudius the Great became a friend of Anglar and married his cousin. He was made the Earl of Firnia when Anglar became High King. For almost a hundred years the Claudians served Anglar and his heirs, until in 820 Claudius, son of Earl Claudius III of Firnia took the throne for himself and became High King of Anglaria. List of Branches of the House of the Latins House of Firnia The House of Firnia is the main line of descendants of Claudius the Great. The head of this house is the High King of Anglaria. They also held the title Earl of Firnia, but this line is extinct. After the title Earl of Firnia went extinct the second son of High King Arminius IV was created Duke of Firnia. The holder of this title is allowed to be a member of the House of Firnia. House of Firnia-Canter This house is descendant of the half-brother of High King Claudius I. They hold the title of Earl of Canter House of Firnia-Clovia This house is descendant of the uncle of Claudius I, the great general Clovis Magnus. His grandson Claudius had been made High King Claudius III. This house is descendant from Claudius III's eldest son. They hold the title Duke of Clovia. House of Firnia-Northam This house is descendant of the uncle of Claudius I, the great general Clovis Magnus. His grandson Claudius had been made High King Claudius III. This house is descendant from Claudius III's younger son. They hold the title Duke of Northam. House of Firnia-Alon This house is descendant the second son of High King Clovis III of Anglaria. They hold the title Duke of Alon House of Firnia-Arpinum This house is descendant of the son of the second son of the first Duke of Firnia. They hold the title Duke of Arpinum. House of Firnia-Irgalon This house is descendant of the third son of the first Duke of Firnia. They hold the title of Duke of Irgalon. House of Hoxberg This house is descendant of Antonius, second son of Claudius the Great. They held the title of Duke of Hoxberg for 411 years. The Duke then became Emperor of Hoxberg and created a great empire for himself. House of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven This house is descendant of Duke Gerhardus III of Hoxbeg. It only ever had one member, Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven. The Emperor of Hoxberg created four new houses for Charles his sons. House of Hoxberg-Amerongen This house is descendant of Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven. They hold the title Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen. House of Hoxberg-Vollenhoven This house is descendant of Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven. They hold the title Duke of Hoxberg-Vollenhoven. House of Hoxberg-Frisia This house is descendant of Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven. They hold the title Duke of Hoxberg-Frisia. House of Hoxberg-Palyra This house is descendant of Charles I, Duke of Hoxberg-Amerongen-Vollenhoven. They hold the title Duke of Hoxberg-Palmyra. Category:Houses Category:Families Category:Latins